


[Podfic] Five times an object spoke to Percy (and once he's glad it didn't)

by Hananobira



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Also: Five times Grog and Percy had a bit of a chat.





	[Podfic] Five times an object spoke to Percy (and once he's glad it didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five times an object spoke to Percy (and once he's glad it didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984305) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
For blackglass for #ITPE 2017.

Thanks to Paraka for hosting, Jadesfire for blanket permission, and bessyboo and cantarina for modding #ITPE!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/9984305>  
Length: 00:20:05

Paraka: [MP3 (28 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Five%20Times.mp3) or [M4B (19 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Five%20Times.m4b)


End file.
